


Yaduvanshini

by avani



Series: Daughters-in-Law of the Dynasty [4]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/pseuds/avani
Summary: The wheel of fate may turn, and the world with it, but Devasena at least will remain constant and immutable.





	Yaduvanshini

She studies the portrait of a woman who hardly resembles her husband and pronounces: "She might have lived for her son, at least." Childbirth comes at a cost, of course, but so too does a childhood spent without a mother to act as comforter and champion both. 

She studies the actions of a woman who hardly resembles the stories she's heard and accuses: "How could anyone be so foolish and fickle?" The wheel of fate may turn, and the world with it, but Devasena at least will remain constant and immutable. 

She will never, she thinks, understand either of them. 

*

Mother says, “...and Yadu’s father came to him after having done this terrible deed, pleading ‘Take part of my punishment as your own!’” 

“And he agreed?” 

“He said _no,_ ” corrects Mother. “For the fault was his father’s. To deny that should be a far greater sin. His father cursed him, cast him away, but Yadu did not falter; he swore Yadu should never be King, and still Yadu refused.” 

“He must have been very brave.” 

“He was,” says Mother, “and in his line was Madhava born; because even the gods bow before the truth.”

“Then so shall I,” Devasena decides. 

*

When she is free to rest, she stands before two women rather than he who her heart most desires. At last she realizes they await her judgment. 

She turns first to the younger. “Like you,” she says, “I gave my newborn son into the keeping of another. I salute your sacrifice.” 

The woman who bore Devasena’s husband smiles and stands aside. 

Next, the other. “Like you,” she says, “I let stubbornness shape even my suffering. I salute your steadfastness.” 

The woman who raised Devasena’s husband smiles and stands aside. 

And, blessed by truth, she stumbles forward into her Baahubali’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> * The story of Yadu can be found [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yadu), but I would recommend reading the story of [his father Yayati first](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yayati#Children_of_Devayani). Devasena's beloved Krishna was indeed born a descendant of Yadu, and I also note that in the Tamil/Telugu versions of "Kanna Nidurinchara"/"Kanna Nee Thoongada", Devasena's sung reply to the chorus of "Madhava" is "Yadava."  
> * One of the things that fascinates me about Devasena is how she stands for absolute, unapologetic truth in the narrative; and yet the truth can grow and change over the years--something you thought was true as a child might not still be exactly so as you mature. Devasena's ability to grow as a person, but still remain true to herself is one of my favorite things about her, and so that was what I wanted to explore in this piece.


End file.
